


Stuffed, I Hope

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, Twincest, corsets, disguises ftw, remote vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Noire needed a date for the Team Rocket party. Luckily they have a plan and know just who to take. Blanche will make the perfect date, with a few adjustments and well, some special toys. No one will hear a vibrator on the dance floor, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A certain someone inspired this fic. You know who you are and I literally banged this out in an hour without edits because it needed to happen. You're cute when you're drunk darling, so have a fic that might be too vanilla for the both of us. All I know is I'm sleep deprived so zero fucks given.
> 
> To the rest of you: enjoy!

Once they had gotten Blanche to agree Noire had a plan. Noire was infinitely grateful that they could try things on for their twin. It was going to make things so much more delicious. It was nearly a problem for the Rocket Executive, being so worked up. Then the doorbell rang to the apartment.

 

Noire had requisitioned one of their favored apartments to play in from Team Rocket for the night. No one questioned it. They were more concerned about the  _ date _ that was going to arrive. Auntie Sabrina was particularly prickly about this. Noire couldn’t help but be even more of an ass in response.

 

When they opened the door and smiled at Blanche, curling their finger to come in the Mystic leader knew something was up. “Noire, what is going on?”

 

“We’re going out,” they replied calmly. They knew better than to say where right now. Blanche wouldn’t agree to that, not until they saw themselves dressed and knew just how unrecognizable they would be.

 

“We can’t go out, Noire. People won’t exactly leave us be,” Blanche murmured, a sigh rolling off their lips.

 

“Trust me and let me dress you up? You can back out after that,” Noire whispered, their lips ghosting over Blanche’s promisingly.

 

“Fine,” they gasped back. Noire grinned and all Blanche could think was  _ fuck. _

 

Blanche stripped and Noire zippered them into a tiny black dress that teased the back of their thighs with whispers of fabric. Next was a wig. It took longest but a short chin-length red  wig was slipped onto them and secured.Next Noire pilled out a corset and Blanche froze.

 

“You agreed to let me dress you,” Noire reminded, a happy note in their voice.

 

“Fine.”

 

The corset was cinched and Blanche licked their lips. Noire had Blanche put in colored contacts next then makeup followed. It took almost as long as the wig. Noire contoured Blanche’s face, changed features enough to look different but not to be noticeable as contouring. The red lip and makeup layers that only Candela would wear on a daily basis made Blanche not just glow, but appear so different. A red ribbon was tied around their neck and a pair of black wedge heels presented to them. Noire smiled, “Slip those on and tell me if you think we can do this.”

 

Blanche slipped on the shoes and walked over to the mirror. Their eyes widened. They barely recognized themselves. If they hadn’t know it was them, no they wouldn’t think it was their reflection. Fingers gently grazed over the mirror as Blanche spoke, “I… I think we can do this.”

 

“Good. Bend over,” Noire ordered. They grabbed Blanche’s hips and tugged, pressing their back down. There wasn’t room, time or thought for disobedience. There was just the familiar sensation of cold lube, making them flinch in shock. 

 

“Noire!”

 

“Relax.”

 

Blanche did, part of them anyway. Their fingers clutched the mirror like a lifeline and they blushed mercilessly, watching their reflection while Noire stuffed them, full to the brink.

 

“Good pet,” Noire whispered, “Think you can handle going to a party like this for me? I really want it. Wanted it for ages really. Let me take you out tonight.”

 

Blanche nodded, whimpering. Noire grabbed a jacket and helped Blanche slip it on despite how shaky they were. It would subside, maybe. Either way they would be at their twin’s side the whole night. When they finally were in the car Blanche finally was able to piece together questions, “Where are we going and what do I say when people ask about us? Noire, can we talk about- ah!”

 

Noire looked up from their phone with a wicked grin and flashed the app to Blanche. “Quiet little vibrations, hm? Won’t be heard over music. Probably won’t make you cum either at this level. Let me care for you and stop thinking. That isn’t something you need to do tonight. Focus on the ribbon around your neck. It’s as close as I could get to a collar without being obvious.”

 

“I, mnph, thought so,” Blanche clutched at their skirt, squirming in the seat until they got to valet parking and the vibrations were shut. Their eyes widened at the number of Team Rocket uniforms. “Noire…”

 

“You’re safe with me. Always,” they breathed back and kissed the back of Blanche’s hand.

 

“I better be.”

 

“You are,” they reassured again. The doors were opened and they both stepped out, Blanche clinging to Noire’s arm like a leaf. They finally wrapped an arm around Blanche’s shoulder and kissed their cheek. “Breathe, pet.”

 

Blanche nodded and steadied themselves, walking into the party at Noire’s side. They found it remarkable how little business was actually discussed and how friendly everyone was. Well, except for Sabrina, who was glaring daggers at them. 

 

“I’m fairly sure Auntie Sabrina thought I was going to bring Spark just to piss her off,” Noire whispered into Blanche’s ear, “She’s just mad I proved her wrong and she didn’t know about my sweet redheaded treat.”

 

Blanche laughed, the sound like tinkling glass. Noire pulled them onto the dance floor, pulling out their phone quickly before the next song could start up. Blanche groaned, “Really?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

And so the night wore on, Noire making Blanche progressively hornier and Blanche learning just why Noire wasn’t about to leave a group of people who classified them as a weapon. Amelie’s quick wit was something Blanche came to expect and admire by the end of the night. 

 

When they were waiting for Noire’s car Blanche turned to their twin, “Thank you for making me do this. I needed it.”

 

“The night is not done yet,” Noire growled in their ear, running blunt nails over their thigh making them quiver. 

 

“Drive fast.”

 

Noire did, with vibrations on high and Blanche moaning in the seat next to them. The ribbon was used to tie their hands to the headboard of the chair. They looked away from the road at a stoplight and watched Blanche’s hips rock out of the seat, mouth dry.  _ Yes, this is happening again. _

 

The moment the apartment door was closed Blanche pinned Noire to the wall, kissing them and moaning. Clothes were being yanked off and Noire laughed. “Someone is desperate. Keep your outfit on and the vibes in. I’ll follow in a moment. Don’t give me that look. Go.”

 

“Hurry,” Blanche whined. Noire didn’t. They took their sweet time stripping, stretching and making Blanche wait. When they finally came into the bedroom Blanche was laying ass up and whimpering, gripping the sheets. 

 

“Not yet, beautiful. First you’re pleasuring me,” Noire chuckled, laying down and spreading their legs. Blanche huffed but still moved between them, eyes fluttering closed. Their hands gripped Noire’s hips as they sucked and licked, keeping them from bucking into their mouth. Noire’s pleasure was a mostly silent affair this time. Soft sighs and gentle strokes to their lover’s cheek. The earlier buildup had worked it’s magic though, Noire gripped the headboard tightly, shuddering as they came.

 

It took a moment for them to recover, but once they had there was no question of what was next. Noire shifted out from Blanche’s grip and moved behind them. All vibrations were pulled away, leaving Blanche breathless. Noire was eager to fill the void of pleasure themselves, tongue swiping over heated flesh. Blanche moaned, hips twitching.

 

“What if I told you right now that you weren’t cumming tonight?”

 

“I- Fuck, Noire! No, no, please no,” Blanche begged. They resumed, not replying to Blanche’s pleas. They trembled to beautifully.

 

“You can cum. I want you to cum for me, Blanche,” Noire finally relented. They resumed pleasuring them, ripping moans from their twin until they came with a sob and shaking on the mattress. “What a good pet.”

 

“Mmmm, cuddle,” Blanche murmured.

 

“I think you mean ‘Mmmm, chocolate,’ pet. I’ll cuddle you after. I know once you have me in your grip I’m not going to be able to get you your aftercare truffle and you’ll drop tomorrow,” Noire scolded, sliding out of bed and over to the dresser. They returned with a box and snuggled up to Blanche’s side. “Remember that chocolatier over on fifth?”

 

“You didn’t- You did!”

 

“You earned it, more than earned it,” Noire reassured. Blanche grinned wildly and kissed their twin. Once the kiss was broken Noire was making an odd face.

 

“What?”

 

“I prefer you when you’re you.”

 

“I can-”

  
“After cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos if you liked it. Literally even anon/guest ones feed me. If you'd like more like this fic well, encourage it.
> 
> Comments are pure love but I understand not everyone is comfortable commenting on smut. If you are and you feel up to leaving me one I'd adore a comment and I always reply!


End file.
